Passerby
by Ginomo
Summary: A chance encounter causes the recently joined Jadzia Dax to question what influences her the most- the young woman she was before, or the hosts that are a part of her now.


**Passerby**

 **By Ginomo**

This is a quick little one-shot that I wrote after watching the TNG episode "Birthright Part 1." Set during DS9's 1st season, Jadzia and Worf's paths briefly cross when the Enterprise visits DS9. The chance encounter causes the recently joined Jadzia Dax to question what influences her the most- the young woman she was before, or the hosts that are a part of her now.

* * *

 _2374_

It was the end of another day and as had become routine for the newlywed couple, Worf and Jadzia were preparing for bed and sharing the details of their day.

"When Ensign Reznikov proposed to her, he went on and on about the first time they met, right in that very science lab. It was the sweetest thing," Jadzia said as she brushed her hair, "He knew from the moment he met her while analyzing samples of Ragallian bacteria that they'd be married someday."

"A man knows when he has met the woman he is destined to be with," Worf replied.

Jadzia smirked, "You don't even remember the first time you met me."

"Of course I do, it was in Quark's two years ago. You and Major Kira were dressed in holosuite costumes, Chief O'Brien introduced us and you made a comment in Klingon about being better looking than Curzon Dax."

She shook her head, "I remember that day too but that's not when we first met."

Worf frowned, "I would have most certainly remembered meeting you had it been on another occasion."

Jadzia chuckled, "You and I met briefly, long before Benjamin brought you to DS9. You probably don't remember because you completely blew me off."

Worf was getting exasperated, "You must tell me, because I certainly cannot believe that."

"The Enterprise-D docked here at DS9 a few times before it was destroyed. Once immediately after Starfleet took control of the station, which I actually think was before I came aboard. But then there was another time just a few months later..."

* * *

 _2369_

Lieutenant Jadzia Dax walked briskly along the promenade with the station's commander, her good friend Benjamin Sisko. The Enterprise-D, Starfleet's flagship, was docked and everyone was a little on edge, especially the Commander.

"I want everything over the next few days to to go as smoothly as possibly," he said.

"Or, as smoothly as can be expected around here," Jadzia added wryly.

"DS9 may be a station no one's heard of in a system no one travels to, but it's ours. Captain Picard has the ear of the Federation Council, a good word from him could made all the difference around here."

Dax nodded, "Understood."

Just then, Dr. Julian Bashir rushed past them, his arms filled with an assortment of objects.

"Doctor, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Sisko asked.

"Ah, Commander, I'm, um, on my way to do some research on the… on the Enterprise," Doctor Bashir answered nervously.

"Oh?"

"Yes, their computing capacity is far superior to ours and I'd like to use it while I can."

"This isn't something Dax could help you with here?"

Julian looked sheepishly at Jadzia, then back to Commander Sisko, "Though I'm sure Lt. Dax is quite capable, this is more about equipment than skill," The truth was, the tall, beautiful and mysterious Trill science officer both intimidated and intrigued Julian. He could hardly put together a full sentence when he was alone with her, and when he did it came out more like awkward flirting than anything else.

"Alright then," Sisko replied, "Just stay out of trouble, please. And don't break anything."

"Yes sir," Bashir scurried off and Benjamin chuckled.

"I would have thought by now he would have figured out how to act around you," he said with a smile, "Not that you make it easy for him."

Jadzia rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about, Ben."

"Oh yes you do. There's no cure for what that poor doctor has when it comes to you."

"He's just a child," she remarked dismissively.

"I do believe you two are about the same age."

"You know what I mean. Besides, I have too much going on in my life right now to entertain a relationship, especially with a fellow officer. I'm just beginning my journey as a joined Trill, I don't want any romantic entanglements getting in the way of exploring that."

"Alright, Old Man, if you say so."

" _Commander Sisko, please report to Ops,_ " sounded a voice over the comm system.

Sisko tapped his comm badge, "On my way," he said into the air, and then to Dax, "I'll catch up to you later."

Benjamin headed for the nearest turbolift while Jadzia found a table at the replimat. It was definitely busier today than usual, it seemed that many of the Enterprise's crew had come onto the station for lunch, hopefully not for the amazing replicated food, she thought. She settled into a seat that gave her a nice people-watching view with a mug of her favorite raktajino blend. Dax's mind went back to Julian. He was a nice young man, and maybe if he didn't lay on the charm so thick they could get to know one another as friends. She meant what she said to Sisko, Jadzia felt like her life was just beginning and she didn't want to get too involved with anyone right now.

Just then two officers from the Enterprise walked by and if Jadzia hadn't known any better she could swear she felt her heart skip a beat. She set her mug down and turned in her chair to get a better look. They were both dark-skinned, the shorter one appeared to be human, though his ocular device made it hard to say for certain. It was the other one that got her attention. He was tall with wide shoulders and his long brown hair was neatly pulled back at the nape of his neck. Across his broad chest he wore a silver baldric. He was a Klingon, but she didn't think there were any in Starfleet. Jadzia gripped the arm of her chair and tried to figure out why all of a sudden she felt she had to meet him.

The two men were searching the replicator menu. She watched as they ordered their food and sat down. Jadzia did her best not to stare but she couldn't help it. Who was this man? Why had she never heard of him? And more perplexing, why did she care so much?

Whatever the two men were eating, the human didn't like at all, whereas the Klingon seemed to love it. After a moment, the human stood and went to the other side of the promenade leaving the Klingon to eat alone. Jadzia nervously gripped her cup, bit her lip, and then stood to go talk to him.

But before she could take a step, Commander Sisko's voice punctuated the air, " _Sisko to Dax, Lieutenant can you join me in my office_?"

A tap of the comm badge, "Yes, Sir," she answered.

Jadzia took another glance at the Starfleet Klingon, oblivious to her as he ate, turned and headed for ops.

* * *

Lieutenant Dax spent the rest of that day trying to answer the two questions she'd asked herself at lunch- who was the man she'd seen and why was she so taken with him?

The first was easy to answer. A quick personnel search revealed that his name was Lieutenant Worf, he was the security chief aboard the Enterprise and he was indeed the only Klingon in Starfleet.

The second question was much more complicated. Jadzia had not been joined to Dax for very long and she was still struggling with what that meant for her. Nothing truly prepares a person for suddenly having six other personalities floating around inside your head. Before she was joined, Jadzia would have been flattered by Dr. Bashir's boyish charms and a Klingon in a Starfleet uniform would have faded into the background of everyday life on the station. But she was not that person anymore and it was somewhat unsettling. How much should she let Dax take over?

Jadzia walked the promenade again, this time by herself. She was mulling over all this when, as if she'd willed it, there he was. Worf was walking along the promenade as well, but he was clearly looking for something. Dax's eyes widened when she saw him. She firmly clasped her hands behind her back and placed herself in his path.

"Can I help you find something?"

Worf was somewhat startled by the officer that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Then again, he'd been so singularly focused on finding the Yridian trader that he wouldn't have noticed her anyway.

"Excuse me?"

His voice was low and melodic and Jadzia could feel hers catching in her throat. She steeled her nerves and put on her best smile, "My Commander has asked that we do whatever we can to make the Enterprise crew feel welcome. You look like you're looking for something and I know this place can be like a maze," Her heart was racing, he was even better looking up close. Jadzia was careful not to say his name, she didn't want to have to explain how she knew everything about him even though he had no idea who she was.

Worf, on the other hand, was not in the mood for whatever this officer was up to. He was on a mission- to find that scheming Yridian before he left DS9. He did not have time to chit chat, not that he would have even if he did. Space station officers always seemed a little too eager whenever the Enterprise docked, it was as if they were looking to ingratiate themselves for a promotion or something. Worf did not want to be completely rude, but he didn't want her to think that he was interested either.

"I can find my way, but thank you."

"Oh, okay, well," Jadzia was trying to think of something else to say to keep him talking to her but she was drawing a blank, "If you need anything while you're here, I'm happy to help."

"Thank you," Worf said curtly and was walking away from her before he could even hear her say her name.

"Well, that went terribly," Jadzia said to herself as she watched Worf walk away. It was Curzon's fault that she was attracted to the Klingon in the first place, but she couldn't seem to summon any of his witty banter right when she needed it. Maybe if she'd actually spoken to him in Klingon, that would have caught his attention. Did he even speak it? She'd have to look that up in case their paths ever crossed again. Who was she kidding? It was a big galaxy and the odds of her seeing Lieutenant Worf again were probably zero.

As Jadzia walked away she heard a commotion behind her. She turned to look- apparently Worf had found what- or _who_ \- he was looking for. And he had him hung over the railing of the second level of the promenade. She smiled to herself, pre-Dax Jadzia would have been horrified at such an aggressive display. Jadzia Dax on the other hand, kind of liked it.

~finis

July 6, 2017

Twitter: ginomo94

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think :)**_


End file.
